


Nico Di Angelo is a kinky shit

by 102103



Series: Will and Nico's various adventures [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Light Crossdressing, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex, Wet Dream, blowjob, explicit - Freeform, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/102103/pseuds/102103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's wild night i guess<br/>EDITED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico Di Angelo is a kinky shit

3:00 AM. It was three in the morning, and I was sitting in bed with a literal angel next to me.

Who also happened to be keening and wiggling.

I had made the foolish decision of letting Nico watch the entire Matrix series in one movie night, which may or may not have been completely intentional - ahem- and may more may not have had something to do with the fact that Nico was completely soft and warm and cuddly when he was sleepy.

Nico whined lightly, shifting his weight.

I swore softly under my breath, glaring balefully at my hardening dick, and ran a hand through my hair. I was not going to fucking touch someone in there sleep. Whether they were a Nico or not, it didn’t matter. I had morals, okay? The only reason I turned to peek in his direction was because… Because I wanted to make sure he wasn’t having a nightmare.

That was the only reason.

Nico was laying spread eagled on the bed. The blankets were all bunched up around him, probably from his incessant tossing and turning. His face was a faint shade of pink, mouth open in a pornographic ‘o’ shape. He breathed softly through his ruby lips. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fu ck fuck f u ckffuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

My hand reached out to touch him, caressing his face.

Nico leaned into my hand, groaning softly under his breath. His hips writhed gently. I sucked in a violent breath, retracting my hand slowly.

 

Fuck.

Nico gave a slow whine, fingers just barely clenching and unclenching. I reached out to touch him again, almost unconciously, and trailed my fingers across his built torso. Needless to say, when Nico had unceremoniously thrown off his t-shirt in the middle of capture the flag, I had tripped. Kind of horrifically. But he was so slim and lithe and pale and beautiful and-

But we had always had a completely platonic relationship. I flirted with him more than I’d ever flirted in my life, but he could never take a hint. Ever.

I pressed on his right nipple, watching in fascination as Nico released a breathy moan, arching his back. I leaned in closer, hovering over him. What the hell, there was no going back now. I picked at his swollen nipples, tweaking them and pulling on them brutally. They became puffy and a rosy pink. Beautiful. 

Nico threw his head back, shivers wracking up and down his body as he keened softly. His hips bucked uncontrollably as his toes clenched and unclenched. Fuck, he’s so hot.

I took his left nipple into my mouth and sucked gently. Nico’s breaths came in staccato beats, speeding up even further until he was panting. I ran my tongue over the velvety surface of his nipple, pointing my tongue gently against it. I pinched the right nipple hard, eliciting a squeak. 

I found myself wishing for nipple clamps, cock rings, all kinds of sex toys. And then I realised I was being a classical horny douche of a boy -Percy Jackson, ahem- But it didn’t stop me from mouthing at the outline of Nico’s hard cock, teasing him ruthlessly. I didn’t take off his pajama bottoms, not yet, because I was having too much fun to let him cum yet. I gave hot licks onto the cotton surface, applying slight pressure with my tongue.

“Please...” Nico whimpered in his sleep, throwing his head from side to side

I gulped. 

Is this rape? God, I hope this is not rape. But is it rape? Is it? Is this consensual? I mean-

I hooked my fingers onto the band of his pajama bottoms, and yanked them down, revealing a pair of reddish panties. 

Fuck, I hope this is consensual.

I stifled a moan at the sight of Nico’s bulging cock straining at the frilly, dusty red colored panties. His creamy thighs strained apart as his pants grew louder. The panties were nearly see through, and I could make out where his cock head was, with the round bump, and the wet spot. I touched it curiously. Nico’s loud cry made me reel back in surprise, before I leant back forward tentatively.

I glanced at his face, checking that his eyes were closed. I felt a surge of jealousy, remembering that this was only a dream for Nico, that he was probably dreaming about a gorgeous guy. Probably Percy Jackson.

Fucking Percy Jackson.

I gave his cock a brutal yank at the thought, jealousy filling me up to the brim. I stared at his face, which was all contorted in pleasure, and felt myself wish he was awake. I found myself wishing that if I kissed him, he would kiss me back, moaning my name, hooking his arms around my neck. But when I kissed him, all I got was a sleepy murmur. 

I moved away after a moment, moving back down to his cock. I stared unabashedly, hooking my fingers into the band of the panties. I pulled them down, excited beyond measure. His nearly purple cock slapped my face, standing proud and tall. I gaped at the size of it.

Nico was huge. Like, really big. 

His cock was about seven inches tall, with it being so thick that I could barely wrap my hand around him. His cock had one thick vein crawling around it where it was hot and pulsing gently. His balls were drawn tight.

Beautiful. 

I caressed it gently, running my finger up his pulsing cock. Nico canted his hips upward. I tickled the head, running my fingers all over it, blowing on it. My pinky circled his slit and pressed only a little. My other hand started pulling back his foreskin, dragging my hand all over his cock.

Nico thrashed around, bucking his hips wildly.

“Ah! Ahhhh, Wil!”

I scrambled away from him with an icy heart, babbling. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Gods, I’m such a nasty old man, I’m sorry-”

His eyes were still closed.

That meant…

Oh dear.

I grinned happily at the boy who was apparently having a wet dream. About me. Flattering, really. Maybe perverted, but. Mostly flattering.

I took my hand away, despite his whimpers, and gave a kitten lick on his pink, exposed head. Nico moaned loudly. I engulfed his cock with no warning, working my way down his impressive length.

Nico bucked his hips, ramming his cock up my throat.

I pulled back immediately, choking and teary eyed.

I stared at Nico in astonishment.

Then I grinned. Little shit. 

I engulfed his cock again, not bothering to push his hips down, and sure enough, Nico was fucking my face in five seconds flat. I kept my tongue flat, letting him ram his cock into my throat, letting him moan and push up harder than before. My hand reached down to fondle his balls, squeezing them and caressing them, rolling them together.

Nico came.

He came with a fucking loud scream, clenching the sheets in his hands. He was shaking all over, thrashing side to side. His cock pulsed, hard, releasing rope after rope of cum. His voice broke in the middle, as he released more whimpers, pants, before sobbing. 

He relaxed again with his torsoe striped in cum, his breaths evening out. I gave his right nipple a longing tug. They were so pretty… 

Oh, we would finish this.

We would definitely finish this. I hadn’t gotten to taste that predictably gorgeous hole, after all.  
*****  
The door closed with a creak. Nico opened his eyes, just a sliver, in case Will hadn’t left. He dipped a finger into the cum puddled on his chest and stomach. He licked at it, sighing at the familiar taste. He glanced down at his sensitive nipples, and recounted all the things Will had done to him.

Hopefully, Will would return.

**Author's Note:**

> pls notify me of any mistakes  
> kudos and comments ar much appreciated


End file.
